


Almaren

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainur - Freeform, Almaren, F/M, M/M, Multi, Valar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Music is incarnated and the Valar spend time admiring the new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almaren

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble I wrote long ago. There is too little about the ages before the Children of Eru woke up.

The world was complete.  
Mountains were high, seas were deep, rivers were running down through fields of green. Colorful flowers were dancing on a soft breeze. The isle - Almaren - was like a garden, full of trees, bushes and flowers. Vairë with pleasure made a tapestry with them all, smiling happily and looking around as soon as she found her weaving tools and made them remain motionless for a while. But it was hard not to be happy - they finished their work, the Music was incarnated into Arda. Even Námo, usually grim and silent, was smiling when he was talking with Manwë and Irmo.  
Varda was observing her husband with a small smile - he was talking about the rain - a thing he and Ulmo invented. The soft, warm drops of water were shining in the light of two Lamps like Aulë’s gems. Manwë was so proud of the rain…  
The spring, the youth of Arda, was really beautiful. Varda wanted to forget that Yavanna and Vána told her not so long ago that all plants and animals could not live forever - the spring will change in summer, then in autumn and winter… It was the cycle of life and growth. Varda’s silver hair was glowing with light - she was so happy that it was almost painful.  
The Valië of the light came closer to the small group of other Ainur - Irmo smiled at her from behind the canopy of his wild hair falling on his face, Námo’s fair eyes looked deep into hers as if he knew all her secrets. Manwë outstetched his arm towards her. Varda caught his hand - a strong but gentle, warm hand - and allowed him to pull her into an embrace, her back resting against his chest, his fingers on the buckle of the belt Mairon made for her.  
"He is talking about the rain again?" she asked the Fëanturi. She felt Manwë’s lips kissing her hair, then he rested his chin on the top of her head. The feeling of understanding, love and care surrounded her and the Valië closed her eyes for a second, simply to enjoy the feeling of his closeness.  
"He is," Irmo said, his voice still ringing with tones of his Music. He was not one who was working with elements to create the world, but his work was even harder - he was caring for the rest of them, making sure they were not working all time long. He was here to show them new visions of things, his imagination helped Yavanna and Vána improve many creatures.  
"Manwë seems to be rather proud of it," added Námo, a small smile on his face. Manwë chuckled.  
"Well, maybe a bit…" he agreed, happiness ringing in his voice. "But you must admitt it is pretty. Ulmo and I were working at it from some time and we were not sure if you like it…"  
"And we like it, we like it a lot, my wind," Varda covered his hand with hers, stroking his warm skin. "But maybe we should think about new things? I have an interesting idea in mind."  
"She said!" a cry ran around the glade. Varda jumped in Manwë’s arms, surprised. All of the Ainur looked at Tulkas, who held Nessa in his strong arms. The Dancer tried to free herself, but then gave up and simply let him carry her to the center of the glade, where Yavanna and Oromë were sitting. Nessa’s cheeks were pink in excitement, the Champion was smiling wider than ever.  
"What did she say? Nessa, what did you tell him?" Manwë looked up to look at the younger Valië.  
"I…" started Nessa, her eyes shining with joy.  
"She said!" cried Tulkas again, still holding Orome’s sister in his arms.  
"…Said that I will marry him," the Valië continued, her smile bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
